Black DeathShade,White Iris,and,A Chicken Butt!
by Little Miss Suzuki
Summary: Sasuke angers Sakura with his whole You Are Weak Speech.She leaves,but everyone thinks shes dead.Except Tsunade.What happens when she returns and falls for Neji?Full Summary inside.BEWARE OF FLYING BLUE MONKEYS! um...yeah..that never happend...Suzuki
1. Sakura is back

**Disclaimer:**_ I will own naruto when hell freezes over and they change red to hot pink!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**X:Summary:X****-** When Sasuke returns and still doesn't think Sakura is strong,and eventually pushes Sakura over the line.Sakura Leaves the village for her own training.Only Tsunade knows about this,but to everyone else,she was dead.After 4 years,she comes back with a friend . And she has seemed to take a liking towards…NEJI?!But no one seems to know it's her.Even her signature pink hair!And as you guess,this person really is no other then Haruno Sakura,with her new Best friend, Matsuro Ryoku.How will Sasuke take it when he finds he likes Sakura?? Ryoku is gonna give him some hell,because no one messes with her best frined's heart.Neji's just,there.Being the pretty boy he is.And..Gaara and Ryoku?!Eh?!"But,Kura-chan,are you really over him?"

"Yes,I'm not letting these 4 years go to waste for this kiddish crush."

Woah,harsh.

Warning:Abit of Language.You have been warned.

She was standing there.Over her parent's graves.Sure,they disowned her,but that doesn't mean she didn't care.The rain poured,into the bouquet of purple and blue nightshades,the belladonna kind.Poisonness but pretty with berries.But then surrounding these dark flowers were her signature cherry blossoms.Looming over the graves of those she called "Mom" and "Dad",the cherry blossom tree was still bright and stong,even though it's buds had not bloomed with the other other trees.It was about 6 in the morning,the sky was crying,the moon seems to had gotten lost,and the sun finally had it's say.(LoL,I took it from Gwen Stefani's song, "4 in the morning" lyrics. D,it shows I suck at putting my profound-ness into words!)She watched as the sun rised over her hometown.She brushed her pink locks.She had let them grow out to the mid of her back,but she kept her bangs to remind her to protect even if it means loosing something precious.At that time,her hair was one of her greatest treasures,but she sacificed it to protect.She looked over at a povilian.There was a figure that was slumped agaisnted a wall.This figure was no other then her new best friend,Matsuro Ryoku,her name meaning that she is fated for power.She found the girl in a middle of a mist ambush.To her amazment,the girl was ah-may-zing at tai-jitsu.And was more surprised when later on,found out she wasn't a shinobi.AND,THE FACT THE GIRL **BEAT ALL OF THE MIST JOUNIN NINJAS!**Learning that she was a dragon summoner was even more amazing.The girl had long silky black hair that cascaded all the way down to her theighs,almost to her knees.She had a soft and warm looking face,with her cute little button nose and dainty skinny legs and arms.She wore a red chinese styled dress.To be exact,she was gorgeous.After,she found out the girl was in a clan that only allowed male shinobi and that that they had a certin bloodline limit that allow to control on the air and she could heal.Which was ironically only for the women,because they arnt allowed to be ninja.Teaching Sakura some of her family's healing jitsues.Afterwards,Ryoku left with Sakura to train.Leading them all over the place.Since they didn't want to be reconized,they had a code name.Sakura was Black Nightshade.Explaining her choice of flowers for her parents grave(forgive the color),where else Ryuko being White Iris.(Did you know Irisis are considered a comman poisonious flower?Look it up,I swear.)Then,back to Konoha,back to show everyone what the heck she learned for the four years,and a new strong best friend that has her back.She was back home.Out to show that bastard of an Uchiha that she was indeed strong,and he better tuck his tail between his legs(ewwwwww,sasuke was born with a tail????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) and run.Because she's here to show him a world of pain.Just as she was thinking that,she heard Ryoku call out

"Kura-chan,ready?"

She looked over her should at Ryoku and said

"Ryo-chan,I was born ready."

The disappeared in the petals of both of their flowers they are nicked named over.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sasuke was sitting there at the bar.After coming from another sucessful Anbu mission,Dobe and himself decided to celebrate with all their friends.Almost all of their friends,they were missing Sakura.It was his fault.When training,he told Sakura that she was weak.That she had to rely on someone.She went into the forest,that afternoon and never came back.Her hair was cut off and spreaded everywhere,blood splattered,it looked like she was ambushed and she stood her ground,not getting any help.Meaning,she didn't want help because he said she was weak that way.After searching for 3 days,she was Declared KIA(Killed In action,or she went off in a new Kia Car..damn them cheap Kia cars,they stole all of our ninjas!er…ehem.back to the story.)

Deciding not dwel on the past, he looked up to see Naruto,dancing like an idiot he is.Hinata was there,attempting to keep up with the over energized blondie.Shikamaru was getting battered by Ino,Choji is eating his chips,Neji is just sitting there.Lee's teaching Ten Ten the "Youthful Dance Moves,"Kiba and Shino were arguing on whether dogs are better or bugs,Tsunada was drowning sake(no surprise),and Shizune trying to stop her.Out of the corner of his eyes,he saw a flash of pink.Wait.Pink?Only one person had pink hair,but she was dead,wasn't she?Looking closely,the girl had a nice body that rivaled against Tsunada's,along with her friend.She was dressed in all black while her friend was dress in white.They seem to be getting hit on by drunks.

"Ay,Missy,come with me for a goo-hic-time,"he slurred.His beer stained breath invaded this noses.Then another one with poop brown hair come up.

"Hm,I get dibs on the Black haired,Hey there cutie," he leered.The girls smiled sweetly at them.

"Why,of course,"the Black haired said with such sugary goodness,it sounded venomous.

"You guys look like big boys,"the pink haired said grinning that grin that was the famous signature Cherry Blossom of Konoha grin.How ever,Sasuke missed it.(He is soooo dense…..)

"Why yes we are," the poopy brown said,grinning,showing his disgusting yellow teeth.The girls looked at each other and sent a message 'EW,his teeth is worse then his hair!'.

They then smiled.

"Heres the deal,if you can beat us at a fight,then,sure,I'll go have some fun with you,"the pinky stated clearly.

"Same for me," the black haired one said after.

"I would hate to harm such a cute face," the one before the poopy guy said.

"At least give us a name," the poopy guy said,smirking at his own plan.When he needed a good whore,these two would be good,it would make the search easier if he had a name.Sasuke was listening closely.

"My name isBlack Nightshade,"the pink girl said simply.

"And mine's White Iris,"the black haired one stated just a freely.

"Hmmmmmm,"poopey transexual,er,I mean,guy, said. 'Whore names?' he thought.

"c'mon dudes,fight us!" White Iris whined.Poopey guy swing at Iris.She grinned and kicked his arm,sending him flying back into wall,breaking into the nightclub next door.Meaning,he went through 2 brick walls with a simply kick from her.The other guy tried to grab Nightshade with both arms out.But NightShade gave him a simply kick in the torso and he had the same fate as the poopey gir..er..guy.Everyone's jaws dropped.Doing that simple task they just did took a good amout of chakra,and then it tired you so you faint.These girls were up,awake and looked like nothing happened,not even a hint of weariness.They blinked and looked at everyone.Then simutainly said at the same time.

"What??"

Everyone sweatdropped.Just then,Itachi popped outta no where.

"Well well,look at the pretty flowers that are in here," he said in a seducive manner.

"Itachi,We told you,"NO!""Iris yelled at the raven-haired hottie.

He just smirked and said "You know,Irisis,and the DeathShade are very poisonous.But I won't take no as an answer ladies."

Sasuke eyes were flashing red.Itachi,was there,standing infront of him.But before he could attack him,Itachi disappeard just as quickly as he came.He looked for the girls,but they were gone too.The girls.They were a ticket to kill Itachi.They knew him,which ment they were connected to him in some kind of out,with Naruto following him,he came to a clearing before he caught sight of the pink and black.

"You girls,DeathShade,Iris,STOP!"Sasuke yelled.The turned their heads.Both of them were beatiful,but Deathshade was breathtaking.She had the same eyes as Sakura.

"Who are you,what is your buisness in Konoha,and why do you know Itachi?"he said.

Ryoku answered seeming that Sakura didn't want to talk to her childhood crush.

"That's our info,and our info only,"she deadpanned.

"How about a fight,I'll fight Pinky over there,I win,Info,you win,I'll stop bothering you about the info,"he said confidently.He wasn't the Anbu captain for nothing.Iris just shrugged and let her friend step up.Her eyes were cold and held no feeling.Her face held no trace of emotion,but Ryoku knew inside that Sakura was hurting seeing her old time crush.

Sasuke took out a kunai and threw it with percise aim,but she just jumped into the air.He threw some while she was in the air,but she changed her course mid-air and did a blackflip and landed exactly infront of where she was before she jumped.She turned to face him,but he was charging at her with a chidori.She slipped into the air again graceful,like she was flying,Sasuke,knowing she would jump again,jumped also,but before his chidori could hit her,she hit a vital chakra point on his neck,doing a flip and landing on the groud.She ended it simply by kicking him a feet away from her and he was out of energy.He was panting,and finally said "who-pant-are-pant-you?"She just looked at him and said "You'll know soon enough." And vanished with her friend.

Sakura groaned.4 years later and she still wasn't a morning person.The Hotel's bed was comfy,the pillow was fluffy,the coffee scented air wasnt stuffy,but it isnt enouffy!It's probably because her so called bestie was poking her(Haha,couldn't resist to say that whole rhyming thingy)She slowly opens one eye,then another,and blinked them both.Ryoku was holding two wigs,both blonde,two pairs of jeans,and matching baby tees.Sakura looked at her questionly.Ryoku grinned.

"We're travlers,my name is Matsuro Ryu and your Matsuro Kura,we're sisters from cloud.We're both intrested in being a Ninja,but our family forbids it,like they my whole history.So,I have everything covered." She said ,still grinning.Sakura feel back into the bed,she woke her up for that?!.Ryo keept on poking her.Sakura sat up and said a "What?!".

"Um,we need to explore !"

"I friggin grew up here.."

"Well I didn't! And I need more shopping!"

"Arghhh,fine!" she said giving into Ryoku pouting.Ryoku cheered!Getting dressed into the clothes,but they forgot about the wig and just left it like that.As they were exploring the place,she decided to go visit Tsunada-shishou.Skipping down to Hokage tower,and up to Tsunada's office,she knocks the door.

A muffled"come in" was heard.She turned the knobs.Everything was the same.Papers piling up,sake bottles scattering on the floor,Sakura swore she saw a flying blue monkey.

"hey Tsunada –shishou!"Sakura chirped with a bright smile on her face.

"Hm..Sakura,not now.."she mummbled."SAKURA?!" she screamed,getting up from her seat,knocking it over,and then death hugged poor Sakura.

"Emergency.Cant.Breath."she wheeze.Tsunada finally let go of Sakura and took a good look at her.Sakura,over these past 4 years has grown up a beautiful woman.She finally noticed that Ryoku was in the room.

"And who is this?"Tsunada asked with curiousity.Ryoku smiled warmly at her and said

"My name is Matsuro Ryoku,a healer from the Matsuro clan,and a dragon summoner,"she stated loud and clear.Tsunada raised an eyebrow.Matsuro ,eh?

"Since none of the Matsuro woman are allowed to be a konichi,I would like to battle against you."

"As you wish,"Ryoku said bowing.Then pauses,looks up and ask "Do you have any Sake?"

Tsunada bursted out laughing.She only met this girl and she already like her.She got out a sake bottle and tossed it at Ryoku.She took off the top and drown in the bottle.In 5 seconds flat,it was gone.

"MMMMM,that was GOOD!" she giggled.She was completely fine.She was good at holding her liquor.She looked over at Tsunada as if saying"C'mon,lets fight."

They headed out to the clearing.Looking around,no one was there.Tsunada performed her signature ground smashing move,but she floated into the air,using her bloodline limit and giggled"Tsunada,I trained with your apprentice over there for 4 years,don't you think I know what to do about that?"

"I guess,I'll give you this,but you said you're a dragon summoner,correct?"Tsunada asked.

"Correct,my record was summoning 35 dragons in one battle.,"Ryoku stated.Tsunada looked impressed.

"I heard that in a Matsuro clan,if you are a dragon summoner,you are born with a dragon mark?" Tsunada ask.

"Yes,indeed that is true,but it only means you have a greater potenial at summoning one,but even if you don't have it,you can still summon one if you practice enough to prolong your chakra so that you can summon up an amout of dragons in on battle,"Ryoku again,stated.

"May I see it?"

"Of course,the dragons how ever are in different colors,I'm blue for water and healing," she said as she lifted up the back of her baby tree to show a blue chinese styled dragon slythering down her back.

"Mine is named Siryuu,"she added.

Sudden,a piece of paper hit the all might hokage in the face!

0

"_The New Years Tournament for this years Strongest Ninjas!Sign up In Pairs!..."_

Sakura took the piece of paper and smirked.Time to see how Konoha changed over the 4 years she had been gone.


	2. WTF Neji!

**Disclaimer: Da Chat**

Suzuki-Ok,this would be my second chapter

Sakura:I sounded soooo emo in the first chapter!!!

Sasuke:I sound whimpy

Tsunade:You spelled my name wrong!!

Suzuki-Hai Hai,gomen

Neji:I'm in this chapter?

Suzuki-Yeppers,now say it!

All:Suzuki-sama doesn't own us,because if she did,hell would freeze over and they would change the red to hot pink and put sparkles everywhere!With Bunnies!!

Suzuki-sweatdropThanks,and everyone….Er..Enjoy!!

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Neh,Shishou,me and Ryo-chan have to go shopping,supplies and clothes," she giggled.

Tsunade just nodded,kinda pissed off that that piece of paper hit her in the face.Sakura waved and dissappeard.

"OMG,that dress is soooo cute!" she yelled pointing at a white chinese styled dress.Sakura sighed.

"Ryo,you have the same one except your's red,"Sakura answered,sweatdropping.

"Kuraaaaa!!!But it's not the same design!!!"Ryoku whined.All of the sudden,the ground started to rumble.A blur of black and white whizzed passed them.Sakura and Ryoku eyes widen.They were going to be trampled by Sasuke's fan girls.The the looked at each other and

"**KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"** they screamed and tried to get away before the fan girls trample them.Just in time,they ran into a weapon shop.As you guessed,Ten Ten Owns it!Huffing and wheeze,the girls slide down onto the floor.Before them was Ten Ten in a cute green chinese-ish dress.

"May I help you two?" she asked.Peering at the girls that were wheezing for their life.The pink haired one answered since the black haired one looked traumatized.

"Need-huff-some-puff-more-huff-Kunais-puff"she wheezed out.

"Alright,this way"she said,directing them to the back of the store.Just then Neji walked in.And just then,Sakura's ears popped out.It was her cat ears.It was a healing jutsu went wrong at Ryoku's place.It was jutsu that puts puts animals out of pain,which means it gets kill without really going through death, and both girls got a part wrong,so,from time to time,when they really like something,their ears and tail pop out.It seemed harmless enough!But when doing the jutsu with the Matsuro family cat,it back fired abit,but now they have cat ears and a tail.Sakura squeaked and covered her ears with her hand.Neji looked over and gave her a weird look.Sakura squeaked again and smile apologetically still hiding her ears.Ryoku gave Sakura weird look.Then some relization came over her,he mouth made a shimmery "O" because of her lip gloss,her Saphire eyes were like plates,and she looked like she was about to faint.Sakura like Neji.All of the sudden,Sakura's tail popped out,swishing from side to side.Sakura was blushing abit,a tint of pink over the bridge of her nose over to her cheeks.

"Kura,um..tail"Ryoku whispered.Sakura turned a dark red.She hid behind Ryoku and tried to get ride of her car like traits.Neji was staring at her tail that was swishing side to side.Ryoku stepped over to the left,Sakura's blush deepened ten folds and her tail was still there,her ears were visable also.Neji started to make his way over to her,Sakura put her hand over her ears,and laughed a nerous laugh.Ten Ten looked amused.Sakura gave a little squeak when Neji put his hand on her ears and started rubbing them(like what Kagome did with Inuyasha).Sakura was prepared for Neji to jump and yelled

"Holy shit!They're Real!!"

But nothing came.Her ears twitched,her tail still swaying,but Neji said nothing but just kept on petting her ears.After about,half an hour,Sakura was getting abit ticked off.Ten Ten still looked amused,and Ryoku already bought their Kunais and some extra scrolls.Finally,she bursts!

"Okay,do I look like a cat to you?" she said,not noticing that she infact did look like a cat.

"Yes,"Neji said simply.Sakura started to fume.Screw that,she was fumying about 15 minutes ago.So,

She jumped on him.

Yep,she jumped on the all famous scary Hyuuga Neji's back.Neji just slipped his hand under her legs and walked off with her.Ryoku sweatdropped,thanked TenTen,and left to find her friend that got taken away by the Cocoa brown haired man.TenTen just watched as they go,with a bigger sweatdrop.

"Come again!"Ten Ten Yelled after her.

"Will Do!"Ryoku yelled back.Argggh!Now she had to track Sakura.And she had no clue where the heck she was going.Great….. 'Hm..Sakura grew up here,so she would come back on her own..now.Time to get that dress!'Ryoku thought.

With Sakura,it wasn't that great either.Sure Neji was hot.Sure his body was as hard as a rock.Sure he was smart.Sure he was from a big clan.Ok.Sure,he was PERFECT! But that doesn't mean she was enjoying this.(Or was she?raises an eyebrow)Ok,she was enjoying his body,but that doesn't mean he had to know!HeHe.She was failing her arms,screaming,screeching,but he just wouldn't let her go.She was deffinatly attracting attention,but he still wouldn't let go.Huffing,Sakura sank into Neji's back.That who thing was tiring,not to mention she didn't get enough sleep.All of the sudden,she heard:

"Hyuuga,why do you have a girl on your back?"

Her black ears perked up.Her tail,again,was swishing from side to side.But her hope was crushed when she saw it was no other then Sasuke.Sasuke raised his delicate eyebrow.

"To be exact,why do you have a neko-chan on your back?"

Sakura stiffened.All of the sudden her ears and tailed dissappeared.Seeming that her tail and ears only come out when she is please or happy,or just likes whatever she saw.Just now,she was pissed.She was NOT A NEKO! Ok,so it was that dumb back firing jutsu,but SHE WAS NOT A NEKO!Ok,so she had ears and a tail,BUT SHE ISNT A NEKO!(I think you guys get the point…OHHH a flying monkey!!!!Sakura was telling the truth!!!)

Sakura glared at Sasuke,daring him to go on.Sasuke,being the dense idiot in my fanfic didn't get the message

"Neh Neko-chan,where did your ears go?"he tauntingly.

"That's it !Let me at him!!!"Sakura screeched.Trying to jump at him.Except Neji wouldn't let her get off,plus,if he did,he'd probably drop her…

"Uchiha,I suggest you stop it with the Neko-chan,or she'll probably claw your eyes out."

Sakura was fuming. 'How dare that bastard?!'she fumed.Alright,if she was going to be known as a neko,then might as well act like one.She grinned evily,hehe.

Sakura started mewing.Then,she licked Neji's neck.Neji's usual stoic face turned to one full of surprise and embarassment.Sakura giggled inwardly.Neji dropped her on the ground.She mewed in protest.But afterwards,she just got up and headed back to the hotel.Neji was left stunned and Sasuke looked like he saw hell freeze over. 'Did that girl **LICK** Hyuuga?!'

When Sakura got back,the hotel room was filled with dresses,jeans,t-shirts,and skirts.She sweatdropped.Not really caring at the moment,she dropped herself on her bed and fall asleep.Ryoku went out to look for a job,buying all those outfits meaning less money and less money means she needs to get a job if she wants more outfits and if she wanted her ears intact when Sakura was going to scream bloody murderer.

……or she could ask her parents to send some money over….

Yeah,she'll just ask them to send some. She was their PRIZED daughter.Poofing out a scroll,she wrote:

_Mother,and Father,_

_How are you doing? Right now I'm in Konoha, for their new years tournment.But since I was being me, I had to buy all of these dresses and outfits so I was wondering if you could send some money? I would have gotten a job but I'm use to being a housewife girl instead of the one holding the income. Thanks for your time._

_Your Daughter_

_Matsuro Ryoku_

'Yoooosh!' she thought as she sent the letter off with the bird, 'More Shopping!'

But all of the sudden, Mist Ninja appeared before her.

"Matsuro Ryoku,"the one in front of her said.

"Hm..I think I know my own name..Or do I?,"she said back.

The Mist ninjas' sweat dropped and dropped anime style on the ground. The villagers went inside store to seek safety for this soon to be fight. A flash of red was to be seen and a tattoo of love was seen at one of the nearby windows.

"So…what cha want from meh?" Ryoku asked.

"You have out most of our ANBU ninja in the hospital with a coma! What do you think we want?! A Tea Party?!" he yelled, his voice dripping in sarcasm. But Ryoku wasn't listening, she was abit busy looking at another chinese styled dress. The Mist Ninja sweat drops again and falls back down on the ground anime style.

Suddenly, one of them threw a kunai at her, swiftly, without even seeing her, she disappeared and slid behind the ninja with a kunai pressed to his throat.

"Unless you want to die, I suggest you scram," she said, venom dripping from her tone of voice. The Mist Ninja shivered. Gaara and the other sand nins looked impressed.

'She moved fast,' Gaara thought. Temari was smirking, 'Chea! Girls are soooo much better then boys!' Kankour was just there.

"We'll be back, Matsuro Ryoku, just you wait," the leader threatened.

"Hm..and monkeys will fly," she shot back, reading the words on the t-shirt in the store window. Temari bursted out laughing. Ryoku looked up and grinned at her. As the Mist nins left, Ryoku bounced up to Temari like a hyperactive puppy and said

"Hi! I'm Ryoku!"

"Hey Ryoku, I'm Temari , this is Gaara, and that make- up wearing idiot over there is Kankuro!"

"Yeah yeah whatever Temari." Kankuro said with a hint of anger in his voice.

Ryoku looked at Temari.

"Neh, Temari, Wanna help me shop? " Ryoku peered up at Temari, looking as cute as a button..

"Oh mi gawd,your soooo kawwii!!!!!!!!!" she squealed,hugging Ryoku.Ryoku was enjoying the attention,but when her eyes landed on Gaara,her cat ears popped up.White fluffy little kitty ears.

"EEP!" she squeaked,putting her hands over her ears trying to hide them.Gaara raised an eyebrow.. 'Was that cat ears?' he thought to himself. Temari just thought she look even more cute with a cat ears and a little blush over the bridge of her nose.Then her white fluffy tail popped out, sway side to side. Ryoku took a breath of defeat and decided to just let them see it,they already saw it,whats the point of hiding? Putting her hands down,her ears twitched ,her tail kept on swaying,and her nose wiggled like a rabbit.Chea,wrong move.

"YOURS SOOOOOOOOOOO KAWWWIIIIIi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Temari screech,hugging the living shit out of the girl.Ryoku began clawing for air.

"Emergency.I.Cant.Breathe."Ryoku wheezed.Temari finally let go of the poor girl.Her tail was still swaying,ears twitching.Seeing a flash of long cocoa , Ryoku stalked off,leaving Gaara looking at her waying behind ,and Temari squealing about adopting her.

"Reow!" Ryoku mewed and jumped on Neji's back.Neji,who was not expecting that,fell flat on his face.And poor him,Naruto was there.He was laughing like a maniac.

"HAHAHAHAHAA! The famous Neji got his face pancaked to the floor!"Naruto laughed.

Ryoku sweatdropped.Neji just looked pissed off.

"Who the Fuck are you?" he asked,very pissed off.

"Erm…I'm….."Ryoku figets,trying to think of a lie.Neji looked amused at her antics.

"Yeah,who are you?" he pressed on.

"I'm the ……….."

"………………….."

"…..Toothfairy!!!" she yelled.Neji sweatdropped..it took that long to make up that?

"A toothfairy with ears and a tail?"Neji asked.

"Erm…."

"..yeah…"

"I'm the kitty toothfairy!!! My name would be…Neko-chan!"Ryoku squeaked.Neji Sweetdropped.

Was today Idiots-attack-Neji-day?Neji signed and turned..what a loooooong day…

OMG!!! I hope you guys liked it! It's kinda getting outta story..but..dont worry..I'll try to make it sad and atad sappy and back with emo sakura!! Unless you guys like it like this..

R&R!!!!

-Suzu-chan!

Sakura-I sound like a total idiot

Neji-YOU!

Sakura-yea?

Neji-YOU LICKED ME!!!

Sakura-..I was forced..

Everyone looks at Suzuki.

Suzuki-er…Kakashi-kun!!!!races over to Kakashi

Sakura-Did our write just run away?

Neji-Yep..and it was sad…..


End file.
